


Tying Up Loose Ends.

by sheshemarie



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheshemarie/pseuds/sheshemarie
Summary: Following on from the episode Formalities. Grissom tries to apologise to Catherine for leaving her to give his speech, things don't go quite as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

This wasn’t supposed to be happening; this wasn’t what he had intended to happen at all. He’d only come to apologise for leaving her to give his ‘speech’ but somehow they’d ended up here, tangled up in a heated embrace in her small office.  
Her tongue pushed its way into his mouth and danced in an intimate tango with his own, she let out a quiet moan at the contact which sent his blood pumping to his groin. Her hands were making their way across his shoulders and down his back, she was as into this as he was. His lips left hers and trailed a burning path across her jaw and down onto her neck, when he brushed them softly against her pulse she whimpered and clutched at his shirt.  
“God Gil.”  
Her voice was music to his ears, spurring him on as his hands brushed over her hips and around to her ass, he gripped the firm flesh and lifted her so she was perched on the edge of her desk. He heard her pot of pens clatter as she knocked it over but he didn’t care. Right now his only concern was having her as close as possible. Her hands reached for the button of his slacks, her fingers brushing against him intimately as she fumbled around trying to get her shaking fingers to comply. He smirked against her neck impressed that he’d managed to make the unflappable Catherine Willows tremble with desire from only a few kisses. Who knew that he, the socially inept bug man, could bring her to the quivering mess she currently was. He had many hidden talents only a few people knew about, now Catherine was about to be one of them.  
She yanked at his slacks, clearly frustrated that her fingers weren’t complying with what she wanted, and pulled them open. Her hand disappeared straight into them and brushed against his growing erection making his lips pause in their ministrations as he closed his eyes to fight the urge to lose all control right there. Her small hand wrapped around his penis and tugged gently. He groaned and lifted his head. His dark lust filled eyes connected with hers, the red top she was wearing accentuated the pink flush making its way across her chest as her arousal built. She was a goddess, wanton and waiting for him. His lips crashed against hers again in an urgency he hadn’t felt for many years. One of his hands brushed up her side, making her squirm, and around to her front. He found her right breast and palmed it through the fabric of her clothes, feeling her nipple pebble beneath his touch.  
He was about the pull her top down to gain better access when the sound of a door slamming outside of her small office made them both jump. Grissom stepped back from where she was sat on her desk and turned his head to check it wasn’t her office door that had made the sound. Catherine hopped off her desk and brushed her hands over her clothes to try and gain some semblance of normality. When he turned to face her again she had her back to him and was busy tidying the mess on her desk.  
“Cath,” he started.  
“Stop. Don’t even try to apologise.” She turned to face him, her eyes still stormy with desire. “You don’t get to apologise for this Gil.”  
He didn’t know what to say. Was she mad they’d kissed? He’d only come in to apologise for leaving her to give his speech, she’d told him a napkin was not a speech which he’d found rather amusing. He’d given her his patented Grissom smirk to which she’d told him to wipe off his face right now. She had been pissed and for some reason he had found it incredibly alluring. He’d always held some affection for her, they’d been friends for almost 20 years but over the past year or so his affections had changed to feelings of desire. He’d had no intentions of acting on his feelings but seeing her all dressed up and now seeing her pissed at him and her eyes all fiery, he’d lost all sense and kissed her whilst she was mid ramble about how he owed her big time. She hadn’t even hesitated in kissing him back, she had responded immediately and pressed her fantastic body against his in an intimate embrace.  
But now, now she seemed mad.  
“Catherine, this……..it wasn’t supposed,” he started but was cut off by the door to her office opening and Greg stepping in.  
Catherine’s sharp eyes shot to Greg. “What?” she snapped.  
Greg cast his eyes over the pair of them. “Err…..I was going to ask if you knew where Griss was.” His eyes found Grissoms. “Can I have a word, Griss?”  
Before Grissom even had a chance to respond Sofia Curtis popped her head around the door.  
“There you are,” she smiled at Grissom. “Do you fancy heading out for a drink?”  
Catherine groaned quietly and rolled her eyes. Grissom didn’t know what to take care of first; he was pretty flustered after his kiss with Catherine. His eyes moved to each person in turn. Catherine stood with her hands on her hips giving him her well known ‘you dare back out’ stare as her tongue lightly licked her top lip. Greg stood in the doorway waiting for him to answer; he just wanted to talk about when he could take his final proficiency test. Sofia stood just outside the room with a smile on her face as she anticipated his answer.  
Catherine, pissed off at all the interruptions, took charge.  
“Grissom, go talk to Greg.” After her conversation with him earlier she had a good idea what this was about.  
Grissom turned his gaze back to her. “But…”  
She held her hand up to stop him and closed her eyes briefly, turning her head away slightly. Understanding that whatever had been happening between them was over he nodded and turned to Greg before leading him down the corridor to his own office. Sofia’s face fell as she watched the two men walk away. Catherine walked over to her office door, taking hold of it.  
“Give in Curtis; you’re never going to get him.” She closed the door in the blondes face with a smirk on her own. 

-

After shift had ended Grissom had collected his belongings and gone home, he had a lot to think over. Like why all of a sudden couldn’t he control himself around Catherine? Their earlier encounter was still forefront of his mind. It’s not like it was the first time he had thought about kissing her, but it was certainly the first time he hadn’t been able to control himself and actually acted on his feelings. He dropped his bag by the door to his home and headed into the kitchen to get a drink.  
After pouring himself a generous amount of whiskey he made his way to his couch, loosening the top few buttons on his shirt on his way, and lay down. One hand holding his drink, he rubbed her forehead with the other trying to figure out this mess he’d gotten himself into. How was he supposed to look at Catherine again after he had fondled her in her office?  
His thoughts were broken by an insistent knocking on his door. Groaning at the intrusion he placed his glass on the floor by the couch and got up. Opening his door he was greeted with Catherine standing before him.  
“Cath, what are you doing here?”  
“Are you really that dense?” she pushed past him and into his home. Frowning slightly he turned to face her, the door still open. She turned to face him and raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to close the door or are we going to give your neighbours a show?”  
Shutting the door he snapped to his senses. “If you’re here to yell at me, get it over with. I won’t blame you if you file a sexual harassment case against me.”  
Catherine stared at him. “You really are that dense aren’t you.” It was a statement rather than a question. She was honestly baffled that he thought she was here to call him out on his behaviour. “If I hadn’t wanted it you wouldn’t have laid a finger on me.” She folded her arms across her chest.  
Grissom’s eye trailed over her body now clad in a grey tank top and blush pink skirt that flowed to her knees. “You’ve changed your clothes.” He stated as if she hadn’t just told him she had wanted the kiss as much as him.  
Rolling her eyes Catherine threw her hands into the air exasperated. “Yes, I also had a shower. It’s generally what people do after work.” Her eyes took in his appearance. “Or normal people at least.”  
His eyes finally found her fiery ones. He wasn’t accustomed to being in these situations and didn’t know how to deal with it.  
“Why did you kiss me, Gil?” Her question stumped him for a moment; he shifted on his feet trying to think of an appropriate response. “And don’t try to use some scientific fact to explain what you did. Don’t even think, just respond. Please, I need to know.”  
His blue eyes sought out hers. “Because I wanted to.”  
“oh.” Was her response. She hadn’t expected that. She’d expected him to spout something about stimuli and other mumbo jumbo to excuse himself.  
She’d asked for him to be honest, what did she expect him to say?  
“How long?” her voice was barely more than a whisper.  
“How long what?”  
“How long have you wanted to kiss me?”  
Now he really was nervous. He knew the answer to the day. “23rd June last year.”  
Her eyes widened slightly. “That’s very precise.”  
“I can be even more precise if you want. It was 1am and you’d just finished interrogating a suspect and you were heading for your break. You stopped in the corridor to talk to Sara and you saw me, you smiled at me and right then I knew that I wanted to be the reason you smiled.”  
Catherine’s mouth opened slightly in surprise. He’d rendered her speechless. He took two steps towards her. “Cath, say something.”  
Her hand shot out and smacked him square on the chest. “You absolute idiot!”  
His face creased in a frown and his hand shot out to stop hers from hitting him again.  
“I’m an idiot?”  
“Yes!” she pulled her hand from his grasp and ran her fingers through her hair making it more tousled. “God, you have absolutely no idea do you?”  
Gil stared at her with a blank expression; he didn’t have a clue where she was going with this. He’d expected her to be annoyed, maybe even a bit pissed, that he had been thinking such thoughts about her but he hadn’t expected her to hit him and call him an idiot. Nobody ever called him an idiot. He was actually renowned for his vast knowledge.  
She grabbed his hand and led him towards his bedroom.  
“Catherine, what are you doing?”  
The look she sent over her shoulder made his whole body tingle. “Finishing what you started.” She pushed him down onto his bed and pulled her top over her head, leaving her in a black lace bra.  
Gil visibly gulped as he took in the beauty that stood at the foot of his bed. She crawled over his body until she was on her knees above him.  
“ca…..Cath?”  
“shh.” She placed her finger to his lips as her fingers found the buttons on his slacks and opened them with ease.  
As she pulled them down she noticed a bulge in his pocket and quirked her brow, reaching in she pulled out the bowtie she had tied for him earlier, the same bowtie that Sofia had glued together. Her eyes met his as she pulled the bowtie, cracking the glue and stretched the fabric back into its untied shape and tossed it onto the bed beside him. Grissom swallowed thickly.  
Catherine made quick work of his slacks and boxers, pushing them down to his ankles before she sat astride him again, he could feel her heat radiating through the thin material of her panties as she settled herself against his throbbing erection. She was driving him to distraction.  
“Try to keep up bug man.” Her lips curved into a Cheshire cat like grin as she reached under her skirt and moved her panties to the side; she lifted herself slightly and lowered her warm heat down onto his erection. Enveloping him completely.  
Her head tilted back and her eyes fluttered closed at the sensations, her lips parted and she let out a moan. Gils own head fell back onto the bed, his hands shooting to her hips and gripping them, trying to gain some stability against what he was feeling. Her hips rocked slowly, riding him expertly. He let out a low groan from deep within, his eyes remaining open so he could watch the beauty above him.  
And beautiful she was, her head tossed back and her long red hair flowing over her shoulders and down her back. Her breasts heaving in her black bra that barely contained them, the same pink flush from earlier ran across her chest. Her mouth was open slightly and she was making the most wonderful sounds he had ever heard. Her hands shot out and gripped at his shirt, trying to anchor herself as her movements sped up. This was definitely not her first rodeo. She knew what she liked and how to achieve ultimate pleasure whilst still giving him intense pleasure. She rotated her hips while pushing down against him.  
He knew he wouldn’t last long if she kept riding him like she was. One of his hands left her hip and skimmed up her body until it found her breast, he cupped it and squeezed. Her head lifted and her eyes opened looking straight at him. He could see the fire burning in them; the knowledge that he was causing such a look sent him spiralling towards his release. He could feel her inner walls clamping down as she approached her own orgasm, taking his thumb he dragged the cup of her bra down and released her left breast. Using his finger he lightly scratched his nail over the pebbled flesh before tweaking it slightly. That was enough for her, she bucked against him, her eyes slamming closed again, and groaned out his name as she came. Her world exploding into a thousand fireworks as she rode the waves of pleasure. Her orgasm tipping him over the edge, he lifted his hips and thrust into her twice as he emptied himself inside her.  
Her body flopped against his spent. He wrapped his arms around her slightly damp back and trailed his fingers up and down her spine lightly.  
“That was…….unexpected.” his heart was still beating erratically.  
He felt her laugh against him before she raised her head and looked down at him with a smile on her face. “Oh Griss, ever the socially inept scientist.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” he couldn’t help smiling back, she looked wonderful. All flushed and thoroughly loved.  
“This has been coming for a long time. You might have only realised last year but it’s been there, bubbling under the surface since we first met.”  
He quirked his brow and smirked. “Always three steps ahead of me.” He raised himself slightly and pecked her on the lips, his movement causing his now flaccid penis to slip out of her making her shudder and close her eyes.  
She slipped onto the bed beside him and rearranged her bra so her breast was covered again. Gil rolled onto his side and propped up on his elbow.  
“So, where do we go from here?” he was genuinely concerned that things would be awkward between them now.  
Her face turned to his causing her hair to fall across her features, he reached up and brushed it aside and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled sweetly at him.  
“Well for starters, you can fetch me a glass of water while I use the bathroom.”  
He chuckled, that wasn’t exactly what he meant but he stood up to comply nonetheless. She watched his tush as he left the room to fetch her drink. Hopping off the bed she headed to his bathroom and cleaned herself up. Bareback always did make a mess. She removed her panties and dropped them into his wash basket in the corner before splashing her face with cold water and running her wet hands around the back of her neck. She heard him walk back into the bedroom and settle back onto the bed. When she left the bathroom she saw him sat with the sheets around his waist, his shirt now lying on the floor beside the bed along with her own top. In his hands was the bowtie. He looked up at her with a quizzical expression.  
“Why did you pull it apart?”  
She would have laughed if he hadn’t been so serious. “Isn’t it obvious Grissom? Sofia wants you.” She folded her arms across her bra clad chest and propped herself against the doorframe, watching as his expression turned to one of surprise.  
“She’s half my age.”  
“Perhaps she goes for older men.” She shrugged.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Catherine.” He dropped the bowtie back onto the bed.  
“Call it what you want but she wants to experience what I just did.” She made her way over to the bed and sat beside him, propped against the headboard.  
Grissom scoffed. “Well she isn’t getting it.” He was like a petulant child.  
Catherine found it rather amusing. She reached out and linked their fingers together making him look at her and smile. “Don’t worry bug man; she’ll have to go through me first. But you may want to make sure she knows you aren’t interested.”  
“And how do I do that?” he really wasn’t good in these situations.  
“Tell her.”  
“What? I just come out and say it?”  
“Well if you’d rather I told her?”  
“That would be great, thanks cath.” He smiled and let out a breath, thinking he had gotten out of that difficult discussion.  
“Great, tomorrow I’ll tell her you don’t go for the puppy dog, follow you around and beg for attention act. You rather prefer the more experienced woman.” She smirked. “Or perhaps I could just tell her I screwed your brains out tonight.”  
Gil almost choked. “You will not! I’ll speak to her.”  
Catherine smirked at him and quirked a brow. “And say what?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe something along the lines of, I like fiery redheads who drive me wild.” Two could play at her games.  
Catherine burst out laughing. “You wouldn’t dare say that!”  
Grissom joined in with her laughter. “No, I wouldn’t. You’re right. But I may say that the only woman allowed to touch my bowtie is you.”  
He sat up and shifted so he was on his knees in front of her. She smiled and ran her gaze down his naked body, right down to wear he was starting to rise to the occasion again. Her eyes widened slightly and shot back up to his face where she was greeted with a wicked grin.  
“Surprised?”  
“Honestly? Yes. I never expected you to be so….”  
“Virile?”  
“Well yes.”  
He grabbed her ankles and pulled her down the bed so she was lay sprawled in front of him, the motion causing her skirt to ride up around her hips.  
“I see I’m not the only one ready for round two.” He smirked seeing her naked bottom half.  
She chuckled as he licked his lip and ran his legs up and down her legs.  
“And what are you going to do with me?”  
He picked up the bowtie from beside her and tugged the fabric taught. “Oh, I have a few ideas.”  
-  
The following night at work Catherine walked into the breakroom where everyone was awaiting their cases. She made her way over to the coffee machine and reached out to grab the pot and pour herself some much needed coffee when Greg reached across and stilled her hands, looking at her wrists.  
“Jesus Cat, what happened?”  
Her eyes looked down at her slightly red wrists before catching the eyes of Grissom as he entered the room, she smirked and pulled her hand from Greg’s and finished pouring her drink.  
“Oh, I got caught tying up some loose ends.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom heard Catherine and Greg talking by the coffee machine when he walked in. The subject of their conversation surprised him and he glanced over at the pair, his eyes glancing at Catherine’s wrists. Had he really hurt her wrists when he had tied her up last night during their lovemaking? Catherine had handled the situation like a pro and brushed Greg off with a simple comment and a pat on his hand before she made her way over to the table in the centre of the room, taking her seat while sipping at her hot coffee. Grissom took his position at the head of the table and shuffled the papers in his hands, his mind elsewhere. He really needed to talk to Catherine, had he known he was hurting her he would have stopped. But she had really seemed into it at the time and she hadn’t said anything afterwards when he had untied the bowtie from around her wrists, releasing her from the rails on his headboard so she could drape her arms leisurely over his shoulders. Sara clearing her throat brought him out of his reverie, his head popped up and he looked around at his team assembled before him, his eyes lingering on Catherine for a moment longer than the others. Her eyes connected with his over her coffee mug and she quirked a delicate brow when his gaze didn’t waver.   
“Griss? What have you got for us?” Nicks voice dragged his eyes from Catherine’s and he cleared his own throat before flipping through the assignments in his hand.  
After handing out the assignments everyone got up and started preparing for the shift ahead when Grissoms voice caused everyone to stop.  
“Catherine, I’d like to see you in my office.” She turned to face him at the sound of her name. His eyes burned into hers with an intensity she rarely saw in him before he turned on his heel and left the room.  
“What have you done to piss the boss man off?” Greg’s voice caused her to turn back and face the group.  
She glanced over her shoulder at Grissoms retreating form, she had a good idea what he wanted to discuss but she wasn’t going to tell them that. Instead she turned back to the others and shrugged. “Beats me. I’ll meet you outside in ten.” She directed her last comment to Sara, her partner on the night’s current case.  
She emptied the remaining contents of her coffee down the sink, rinsed the mug and headed down to her supervisors office. Not bothering to knock she walked in. “you wanted to see me?”  
“Close the door.”   
Arching her brow she shut the door behind her and crossed her arms, waiting for him to begin speaking. Rising from his chair he walked over to her.   
“Show me your wrists.” He wasn’t beating around the bush tonight.  
“Griss, they’re fine.”   
“Show me, Catherine.” His blue eyes bore into hers. Sighing she held her wrists out for him to inspect.  
“Honestly, they don’t hurt.” His fingers brushed lightly over the red marks. Her delicate pale skin was marked. By him. She knew he was going to do this; he'd beat himself up thinking he had hurt her.   
“You should have said something.” His voice was low.  
She pulled her wrists from his grasp. “My wrists weren’t of any concern. I had other things to be concerned about.” A slight smirk played at her lips.  
“Stop being infuriating.” He tried to grasp her hands again. “This must have hurt.”  
“Did I stutter? They don’t and did not hurt in any way that I didn’t enjoy.” She folded her arms to hide her wrists from his grasping hands.   
Sighing in defeat he dropped his hands to his sides.   
“Gil,” she waited until his eyes met hers. “If I was in any kind of pain I’d have told you.” A smile lit up her face and she unfolded her arms. “Last night was perfect, stop worrying.”  
His eyes skimmed over her face, searching for any sign that she was being untruthful. Finding none he nodded and smiled slightly.   
“Perfect?”  
Laughing softly she stood up on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek. “perfect.” Turning on her heel she made her way to the door, her hips swaying slightly. She shot a sultry look over her shoulder as she opened the door before making her way down the corridor and down to the car park where Sara would be waiting for her. She grinned knowing she had sent his mind to mush.  
Grissom chuckled at her; she always knew how to amaze him.  
Towards the end of the night Catherine went into the locker room to change her jacket and grab her purse, as she stood in front of her open locker door she heard the door to the room open and close softly. Turning her head she saw Grissom standing by the door, she smiled softly and closed her locker before turning to face him fully.  
She shrugged on her jacket and pulled her hair free. When she raised her head she saw Grissom approaching her with a predatory look in his eyes. She had seen that look a lot the night before.  
“Stop.” She held up her hands. Grissom stopped his approach an arm’s reach from her. “Have a good evening Grissom.”   
She made to walk around him but was stopped by his hand brushing down her arm and catching her hand in his. “Cath.” His voice was low and husky. She knew exactly what he was thinking.  
“Grissom,” she sighed and closed her eyes before facing him again. “Don’t do this. Last night, it was fantastic. And destined to happen. But that’s all it will ever be.”  
Grissom couldn’t believe what he was hearing; he had thought after the events of the previous evening that something had happened more than sex. That maybe it was possible for this beautiful woman to fall for someone like him. Now he wasn’t so sure.  
“I’m not sure I understand. If last night was so good then why are you pulling away now?”  
She didn’t want to hurt him, she had never wanted to hurt him but she couldn’t bring herself to be in a serious relationship. Not after all the disastrous attempts in her past. She didn’t want her friendship with Grissom to suffer when she screwed things up. Admittedly she had probably already done that by sleeping with him in a moment of weakness and desire but she hoped against hope that they could remember the night for what it was, one night of fantastic sex and leave it at that.  
“Griss, you know my track record with men. I’m not the settle down kind of woman.”  
“So what? I was just one of your conquests?” Grissom could feel his cheeks burning from a mixture of anger and embarrassment. He had let her see his most vulnerable state and now she was acting as if it had meant nothing.  
Catherine closed her eyes against the hurt she could see in his. “How could you say that?” her voice was quiet.   
“That’s what you’re saying, Catherine.” He released her hand and folded his arms, almost as if he was protecting himself from her.   
Catherine opened her eyes and looked at him for a moment before grabbing her bag and walking out of the room, letting the door slam behind her. Grissom, hurt by her words, didn’t follow. Instead he sat down on the long bench that ran the length of the room between the rows of lockers and put his head in his hands.   
Everything was unravelling right before his eyes and he couldn’t do anything to stop it.


End file.
